Come Play with Me
Today I decided to play some Minecraft. I was very bored and with nothing to do so I booted up my Xbox 360 to finish working on my mansion. I managed to get 30 minutes out of play time until I got stopped by the autosave. Everything was fine, when I then recieved a invite to play a Minecraft match with a girl whose name is Carolina. I didn't feel surprised at the time, because if you have met someone in a game session or if you are a friend of a friend of theirs, they can invite you to games and even join you. Potentially, this makes easy for griefers to enter and do their job, so I decided to either play offline or only allow invited people to join. So yea, I entered her world. I seemed to be stuck in a chunk error. (When you get stuck bobbing up and down in a part of the world that apears to be empty.) I then invited her to join a group. A group, for those who don't know, is like a voice chat room. However, my microphone was not working, so I sent her an Xbox message with my Skype name and invited her for a text chat. 17:57 (Jpkurihara): Wtf? 17:57 (Carolina): What? 17:58 (Jpkurihara): I'm stuck in some kind of chunk error. 17:58 (Carolina): Don't worry, this happens everytime someone joins me. Heck, this girl sure needs a better Internet connection. After floating for about 5 minutes, I decide to leave her world. 18:04 (Jpkurihara): That's it. I'm out. 18:04 (Carolina): No, wait! 18:05 (Carolina): It's intentional. 18:05 (Carolina): You have beatiful eyes... :) That message freaked me out a bit, but I guess she just saw my profile pic so I shrugged it off. 18:07 (Jpkurihara): That's it girl. I'm leaving. So I left her game. I went back to my normal, single-player world. This went on for a while, until I recieved a crapton of messages and game invitations from Carolina, all of them stating "Come play with me". I was about to message her on Skype when I noticed the scrolling bar had become a minuscule dot due to the insane amount of messages. Again, all stating "Come play with me". "Probably a spam tool." I tought to myself. 18:23 (Jpkurihara): Hey girl, stop. After I sent that, I realized she was STILL sending me these messages. 18:24 (Jpkurihara): Why you want me to play with you so badly? o.O Seriously, it's getting freaky. After a delay, she finally answered. 18:27 (Carolina): I just, want... that's it. 18:28 (Jpkurhara): Jeez, you just sent me a bajillion invites. Please stop. 18:28 (Carolina): Ok then. :( 18:30 (Jpkurihara): Ok, I'm joining. I didn't even need to ask her to send an invitation to play, because I already had a thousand ones. However, the Xbox only holds one game invitation, as opposed to the 10 messages. Still, the game redirected to her server. I then joined her world, this time spawning inside a little cobblestone house. 18:33 (Jpkurihara): Where are you? 18:34 (Carolina): Tee hee, you'll find. No, no I wouldn't Carolina. 18:36 (Jpkurihara): Seriously, I can't find your nametag. Where are you? 18:38 (Carolina): Look down. I did so, and I could make out her nametag very faintly. She was very deep underground, however, I didn't have creative mode, and digging all the way there would take quite a while. 18:41 (Jpkurhara): I'll go there soon. I'll make a pickaxe first. 18:43 (Carolina): You don't need to. Just pull the lever. Obeying her orders, I pulled the lever that was pretty camouflaged inside the house. I fell for quite a while, then I hit a small pool of water at bedrock. Bedrock is the only actual indestructable block in the game by any conventional means, unless you're playing on Creative Mode, which allows you to break it. However, I noticed her name was below the bedrock. I tought she was in said mode and messaged her once again. 18:46 (Jpkurihara): How I get past bedrock? Took her a while but she finally answered. 18:51 (Carolina): Look around, there should be a little block missing. Fall through there. I found it after searching for a few minutes. I jumped down. I didn't have nothing to lose at this point (except my precious time). I then landed on a little room. There is no way to build beneath bedrock, unless you're using mods. But since there are no mods in Xbox, I tought she must've used a glitch. I then noticed it was a very nice house, but still no sign of Caroline. She then messaged me on Skype once again. 18:56 (Carolina): Hello, I can see your nametag! :D 18:57 (Jpkurihara): Well, I'm in a bit of a pickle. I can't see yours :/ 18:58 (Carolina): Awww, don't be upset. I'm right behind you. I turned around and there she was. She was using the stereotypical girl Minecraft skin (flower on her hair, shiny blue eyes, blonde, etc.). I immediatly tought she was hacking due to that skin being unavaiable on Xbox. 19:01 (Jpkurihara): Where you got that skin? 19:01 (Carolina): You like it? :) 19:01 (Carolina): Your hair smells like olive. 19:02 (Carolina): I like olive :) 19:03 (Carolina): Follow me, I want to show you something. I did so, and she led me into some kind of altar. I scanned the room around me, and found a statue of me. With the incription on a little sign stating "My best friend". 19:05 (Carolina): Beautiful huh? That was the last straw; I immediatly left that game, the Skype call, and anything else related to that stalker. I sat there thinking when I heard my phone got a new text message. "I just want someone to play with me. :( Come play with me :) Recieved from: Anonymous Number." I went to sleep earlier that night. I began to dream about a blond girl, with shiny blue eyes and a flower on her hair. I woke up and immediatly booted up my Xbox, only to find out all my friends were deleted and see a new one. "Carolina". I sent her a message on Skype 10:47 (Jpkurihara): LOOK HERE WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME? STOP THIS BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE! It took her a while, but she replied with... 10:54 (Carolina): I want you to come play with me. :) I then began to instantly recieve a constant stream of game invitations by Carolina. They weren't all Minecraft invites, but she was inviting me TO EVERY SINGLE GAME I EVER OWNED ON XBOX. I couldn't stand it anymore. I fell to the floor and cried. 10:59 (Carolina): Don't be upset :( You can always play with me :D I sent a quick reply. 11:00 (Jpkurihara): Sure. And this is my story. Carolina and I are pretty much best friends now. And you? Don't you want to be our friend too? Don't be shy, all you need to do is to come play with me. :) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Video Game